Battle Insanity: The Cancellation
Battle Insanity: The Cancellation is an Adult-Animated Action Object Show Film who based on The Object Show made by Meganime, Battle Insanity. It will be Released on March 26, 2020. It is the first ever R-Rated Animated Comedy Nickelodeon Movie Film made. Warning Mature Content There is going to be Hard Languages in the Movie. So if you are not in these things, I would understand. Summary Wiimote decided to leave since the show is cancelled and told all of his Contestants about the Cancellation, but the Contestants aren't pleased with the news and some of them are very mad at the fact that they competed for a year and at the end no one will win anything, so they decided threating to kill Wiimote, either he revive by the show from the cancellation or they will kill him and keep the prize for themselves, with the show being canceled there is no more rules or friendly language, the contestant will do whatever it takes to selfishly revive the show. When Caramel Carla the Little Deer and her trusty Sidekick knows the plan, they tell the other Animals will have to save the World from the Cancellation before it's too late. Plot A Long Ago in the Beautiful Forest with a lot of Anthropomorphic Talking Woodland Animals, A Young Deer named Caramel Carla was relaxing in the sun with her Brother Corter. Her Friends Reeko and Renna the Twin Raccoons was greeting them and Caramel Carla gives them some space for relaxing. When they get hot and thirsty, Caramel Carla asks her Robot Skunk Kit Sidekick Freshy Flower to get some water and air to stay cool. When they are relaxing until they heared that something is coming in the Forest was the Animal Catchers, Caramel Carla, Freshy Flower and Corter are caught by the Animal Drop Catchers and put them in a Cage Wagon. On their way out of the Forest, a Field Mouse name Markio tries to warn the Animals that the Great Beyond is a lie, but nobody listens except Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower. Before committing suicide by falling onto the shop floor, Markio tells Caramel Carla to seek out a Gray Wolf named Warrior. Markio's suicide creates an accidental Wagon collision that causes Caramel Carla, Freshy Flower, Corter and several Animals to fall out of the Wagon, including a Hedgehog named Higgy, a Porcupine named Payla (who sometimes hate each other), A Woodpecker named Windy, A Striped Skunk named Sandra, A Rabbit named Reon and an Least Weasel whose nozzle is bent on impact; Razor swears to get revenge against Caramel Carla and her Friends. Seeking to verify Markio's warning, Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower leads Corter, Reon, Windy, Sandra, Reeko, Renna, Higgy and Payla to the Wolf's Den. Inside the den, she meets Warrior the Gray Wolf, with whom he smokes marijuana from a kazoo pipe and learns that Warrior and the Wolf Pack invented the white lie of the Great Beyond to assuage the Animals' fear of being killed. Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower vows to reveal the truth to the Wildlife Creatures and is encouraged to travel beyond the trees section for the proof, while Corter, Reon, Windy, Sandra, Reeko, Ronnie, Higgy and Payla are brought by a bottle of tequila (who is revealed to be working for Razor), until a Mexican Groundhog named Gladys (who is in love with Corter) helps them escape from Razor. Caramel Carla tells Corter to leads Gladys, Reon, Windy, Sandra, Reeko, Renna, Higgy and Payla all by himself until Caramel Carla was rushes off when Blood Drop was about to taken them to his Lair along with the other Animals. In Battle Insanity Land, Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower was made it to the Show, but it was going to get cancelled soon and she was thinking until she will tell the Contestants about the Cancellation. The first thing that she needs was talking to TNT, but Caramel Carla accidentally calls him Tent when his name was TNT as she said sorry to him and she and Freshy Flower ran off. Caramel Carla spotted Fries tells his Alliance to come here as Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower came to see them. But Fries tells her not to come late again. Soda realized that she tells Fries to know Caramel Carla was a Young Deer and Fries replied to her. Bubblegum and Burger are telling Fries and Soda thinking about the show was being cancelled as they gasped. Caramel Carla tells them about killing as Fries shocked in a swearing way that she was a murder, but it was a joke that Caramel Carla wasn't a murder when she was going to talk to the others. Then, Caramel Carla sees Orange and Sugar Cube telling about something too annoying when Spice Cube was arrived. Caramel Carla greets her as Spice Cube thinks that she is a mammal, but Caramel Carla replied as she is going. Later on, Caramel Carla meeting Hammer as she waving hello to him until he rushes off to see Glass. Hammer tells Glass that he got his new Electric Guitar, but Glass tells him how to play when Hammer plays it too loudly as Glass shattered himself into pieces while Hammer knows that was his own opinion. Wiimote the Host tells the Contestants as they come here even Caramel Carla about the Cancellation, but the Contestants aren't pleased with the news and some of them are very mad at the fact that they competed for a year and no one will win anything, so they decided to become threating and kill Wiimote, either he revive by the show from the Cancellation or they will murdered him and keep the prize for themselves. But Caramel Carla stops them from threating him of the Cancellation. She has a plan to save the show before it's too late when she goes off and headed back to the Forest and her Friends with Freshy Flower. Meanwhile at Blood Drop's Lair, Ronald and Reon are horrified to witness the murder of other Animals being Killed and Murdered by Blood Drop. Ronald is sliced in half by Blood Drop, but Reon manages to escape and encounters a Object drug addict who becomes able to communicate with his Animals after injecting himself with Hammer. However, the Hammer soon wear off and the addict prepares to give Reon a bath when he cooked a Carrot for him. Hammer accidentally burns himself by a pot and Reon tells him to stop burning as he accidentally pushes him, making him slip and causing an axe to fall and decapitate him (Later in the end, he gets revived). Blood Drop has a plan to kill the Contestants as he brought his weapons to start making the Contestants's Death (Later on, they gets revived in the battle). Wiimote was seeing the Contestants are dead as Blood Drop tries to kill him, but Reon fights him as he tells Wiimote to runaway. Caramel Carla's friends disapprove of her skepticism of the Great Beyond. She discovers a cookbook behind a freezer and reveals its contents to the rest of Wild Creatures. The Wild Creatures panic and refuse to listen until Reon and the other Wild Animals return with the Hammer's head, proving that the Catchers are mortal, not gods. Caramel Carla, Freshy Flower, Reon and the others drug the Animal Catchers with toothpicks laced with bath salts, whereupon an epic battle begins. Several Animal Catchers are gruesomely killed while Razor takes control of Blood Drop. He confronts Caramel Carla about becoming a god due to his constant consumption, then takes pulls out of Caramel Carla's tail. Reon and the other Animals catch Razor in a bucket filled with explosives. he then launched out of the store and killed in a massive explosion. Blood Drop has a gun and wanted to shot Caramel Carla until he accidentally shot the Tree and fell on him to death. Caramel Carla sees Blood Drop is dead as she give him a Carbon Dioxide Breathe when he is cure. Then they save the Battle Insanity Land as the Contestants are cheering when Wiimote tells Caramel Carla the hero of the day. The Wild Animals celebrate their victory with a Forest-wide orgy until they leter meet Warrior and Fran, a Inventor Green Frog who is a Story Teller. Fran has constructed a portal to this dimension, and the animals decide to travel there to meet the other Object Show Characters. Cast Anthropomorphic Woodland Animals that lives in the Woods: Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla the Fawn - The Main Protagonist of the Movie, and the Hero. Miriam Wallen - Freshy Flower the Robot Skunk Kit - The Main Protagonist's Sidekick of the Movie. Mark Moseley as Corter - A Brown Fawn who is Caramel Carla's Brother. Sam Lavagnino as Razor - A Killer White Least Weasel who is the Main Antagonist of the Movie that only kills Animals. Cameron Seely as Miraka - A Sea Mink who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. David Krumholtz as Reeko - A Raccoon who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Lauren Tom as Renna - A Raccoon who is Reeko's Sister and one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Conrad Vernon - Sailor - A Sea Otter who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends and Miraka's Best Friend. Maria Bamford as Sandra - A Striped Skunk who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Danny McBride as Higgy - A Hedgehog who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Natalie Morales as Windy - A Woodpecker who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Poppy Drayton as Payla - A Porcupine with a British Accent who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Ian James Corlett as Reon - A Rabbit who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Kristen Stewart as Fran - A Green Frog who is one of Caramel Carla's Best Friends. Amy Heidemann as Cardie - A Cardinal who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends and got killed by Razor. Andy Berman as Warrior - A Wolf who is a Leader of the Wolf Pack and helps Caramel Carla and her Friends. Melissa Sturm as Gladys - A Mexican Groundhog who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Steve Coogan as Ronald - A Rabbit who is Reon's Brother. Benjamin Bratt as Miko - A Young Marmot who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Max Morrow as Pac - A Prairie Dog who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends and Miko's Best Friend. Stephanie Beard as Cloudy - A White Chipmunk who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Greg Tiernan as Brooter - A Beaver who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Michael Daingerfield as Fred - A Red Fox who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Steve Coogan as Markio - A Field Mouse who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Kiely Renaud as Olive - A Owl who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Nicole Parker as Maddie - A Mole who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Gracinha Leporace as Sheria - A Smoky Shrew who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Linda Hamilton as Sarah - A Tree Squirrel who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Kelly Keaton as The Baby Owls - Olive's Siblings. Michael Beattie, Jeffrey Garcia, Peter Pamela Rose and Cindy Slattery as Other Woodland Animals and Birds. Battle Insanity Characters: Wiimote - The Main Host of Battle Insanity. Blood Drop - A murder who is the Main Antagonist of the Show that kills Contestants and murders Animals. Baby Bottle Battery Bubble Gum Burger Flower Pot Fries - The Leader of his Alliance. Glass Hammer Lighter Marker Orange Soda Spice Cube - The New Character of the Movie, and Sugar Cube's Sister. Sugar Cube TNT Torch Tune The Animal Drop Catchers Songs/Soundtrack The Great Beyond Hunter, The Animal Catcher Chosen The Crash Blood Drop Loses It Our Heroes He's Coming Animals Massacre The Spooge Magical Deer We're Home Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver I Have Proof Big Speech The Big Fight Final Battle Finale The Great Beyond Around The World Death Count # Markio: Dead by falling from the Cage Wagon. # A male Beaver: Explodes himself by falling from the Cage Wagon. # A male Striped Skunk: His organs cames out on his belly. # A male Shrew: Got his head sliced. # A female Blue Jay: Explodes herself when a male Blue Jay wanted to lifted her up. # A female Field Rat: Got run over by a Cage Wagon. # A male Prairie Dog: Got run over by a Cage Wagon. # 2 Rats: Shotted by a Gun. # A male Squirrel: Shotted by a Gun. # Glass - Shattered by Hammer with his new Electric Guitar by Accident. (In the end scene, he gets revived). # A male Field Mouse: Sliced in half by a Knife. # Cardie: Got removed her organs and ripped in half by Razor. # A male Mink: Got Smashed into pieces by Razor. # A male Chipmunk: Skinned with a fur cutter and boiled in acid water by Blood Drop. # A male Frog: Sliced in half by Blood Drop with a knife. # 4 Gophers: Tossed onto a frying pan and fried alive by Blood Drop (with one's eye popping). # A female Woodpecker - Eyes gouged out and then torn her in two by Blood Drop. # A male Porcupine - Sliced apart by Blood Drop. # A female Chickadee - Grated by Blood Drop. # Prairie Dogs - Microwaved by Blood Drop. # A male Marmot - Lobotomized by Blood Drop. # Baby Owls (x2) - Crushed and Smashed by Blood Drop witht the animal crusher. # Ronald - Stabbed in the midsection, and then sliced in half by Blood Drop. His body twitched a little afterwards. # A female Meadow Vole - Neck broken and drunk the blood by Razor and breaking to pieces afterwards. # Numerous Animals - Drunk the blood by Razor. # Hammer - Decapitated by a fallen axe after he accidentally spilled boiling water onto himself. (In the end scene, he gets revived). # Battery: Stabbed by Blood Drop in a belly with a knife (In the end scene, he gets revived). # Fries, Soda, Bubblegum and Burger: Murdered by Blood Drop (In the battle scene, they gets revived). # Bat - Splattered against the wall by a Honey Mustard Drop. # A male Woodpecker - Remove his Limbs by Acid Drop, legs-first. # A female Cardinal - Torn open by Lava Drop (with animal-level intellect). # A female Gopher - Smashed by Posion Drop. # Rabbit Duo - Stomped on by Nector Drop. # A male Mole - Crushed by Orange Juice Drop. # Soda Drop - Sprays by Sandra when a female honey bear cub drinking her a lot of honey and explodes herself. # Lava Drop - Shoved in a freezer after being beaten down by Rodents. # Acid Drop - being chased by Birds. # Posion Drop: being attacked by Rats. # Orange Juice Drop - being chased and then attacked by other woodland animals (including a tree Squirrel). # A Female Woodchuck - Shot by Blood Drop under Razor's control. # A Female Owl - Shot by Blood Drop under Razor's control. # A Male Chickadee - Shotted by Blood Drop under Razor's control. # Razor - Blown up by Payla and Higgy. # Blood Drop - The Tree falls and smashed on him. (In the end, he breathing by Caramel Carla and Alive). Parents Guide * Parents be warned: This Film is REALLY NOT FOR KIDS!! * Sex/Nudity: Lots of it start to finish like Caramel Carla the Fawn is very pretty as a Sexy Deer. Lots of sex usage (done 7 times) with all nudity. Very strong sex references. A couple of friends are gay; they can be later seen naked at one point implying sex. Very strong use of buttocks and breast flashes. * Violence/Gore: Mostly comical with a Bit of Blood. * Profanity/Swearing: Fuck, Bitch, Damn, Hell, Ass, Dumbass, Ass, Piss, Shit, Dick, Whore, Faggot, Hoe, and Cunt are all used about +300 times (not each time, but fuck is used alot, especially Motherfucker). A total of 50 god misuses and an insult to Jews. * Alcohol/Drugs: the film is pretty much a stoners film; alcohol is used 4 times. Rating Rated R for Nudity, Language throughout, Blood and Gore, Sex, Drug References Quotes Caramel Carla: Hey guys, I was a Deer so can I join the Alliance?, Oh Burger, I brought all the Healthy Snacks so you can stay perfectly fit., Oh my shit, here we go again!, Do you know where we going to save the Show? Corter: Hey my sis, what's up? Fries: Alliance, come over here please!, FUCKING! Who do you kill?, Do we really WANT the show to go on? Soda: So what's first? There goes that one bitching Mammal right here., But do we need to save the Show? TNT: Where are you going Little Deer?, It's TNT, you little dumbass Mammal!, Well it's going to be a asshole life. Blood Drop: That stupid little Deer wanted to greet them because I told her to kill them., Let's began with the weaker one., I have a right idea plan to kill The Contestants. Sugar Cube: We're... WE'RE WHAT NOW?, I didn't act all nicely to everyone even the assholes just to be canceled!, Okay then... No more Mrs. Nice Guy....well....girl! Spice Cube: Bonjur, Twin Sister!, Ew, don't call me you faggot, Vous voir en enfer/''see you in hell'. Torch: Tune, What are we going to do?, We can afford many deaths, this is Insanity!, Well I already hate my life so I don't fucking care anymore. Marker: Like, who cares?, Listen closly bitch, NOBODY CARES! Burger: I have been here for months, and there is no food around here, But cannibalism isn't really that bad. Trivia * Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower are from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * This Movie Soundtrack has used from Sausage Party. Studios Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Meganime Entertainment Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Adult-animated films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:May 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:R-Rated action films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Rated R Category:Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Adult animation Category:March 2020 Releases Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films